Fight in the Cross Fire
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: Ever since her clash with the Supernatural, Tasha has taken up hunting as a hobby. She hasn't seen Dean since they broke up & she hasn't seen Sam in three years since her run in with him at Stanford. Now the three of them come back together, but the the only thing is Tasha doesn't know they're brothers and Sam and Dean don't know that she's been with both of them.


**Title: Fight in the Cross Fire**

**-Takes place three years after Just Not That Into You- **

"Oh the city of lights…and frisky women." Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes. "So what've we got?" Dean asked turning the wheel as he bit into his bacon burger.

"There have been three killings in the last two weeks in New York, all of them were males." Sam answered flipping through a police report file.

"How do we know this is our type of thing?" Dean said.

"First off the heart and the…"Sam cleared his throat "The male…genitals are missing, as well as the arms being bitten off." Sam finished with a disgusted grunt.

"Are you serious? Their manhood was stolen? Those poor bastards." Dean sighed. Sam rolled his eyes and continued on reading the file.

**-Hours Later-**

Dean and Sam reached a modest motel and checked themselves in. They decided to get a beer before hitting the internet and the books for research on what could possibly be attacking these New Yorkers. The brothers headed towards the downtown bar of Manhattan.

After Sam had one too many beers, bought by the city females, Dean came to the conclusion that his little brother needed to get some rest. He tore Sam away from the desperate broads and dragged him back to the motel room. Dean emerged himself into the World Wide Web as Sam made sunk his way into a drunken slumber.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Well hello, handsome!" Dean said sarcastically as Sam was hunched over the toilet bowl in the bathroom.

"Shut up." Sam groaned just before he threw up a little more.

"Well I've got a possible backstory for whatever the hell we're hunting." Dean commented.

What'd you dig up?" Sam asked as he slowly, but surely, made his way to the small table.

"Whatever this thing is, it's got a pattern." Dean started. "The three men it killed were all convicted rapists or men who were tried with sexual assault, but this isn't the first city to have these types of murders." Dean concluded.

"Where and when did they start?" Sam asked looking over Dean's shoulder.

"Haven't gotten there yet, but we should see those bodies for ourselves." Dean said shutting the laptop. "Let's go."

**-In Downtown New York-**

A five foot nine female figure made her way into the police department office wearing a black suit with fake ID badge in hand. Her newly dyed brown hair was pulled tightly into a bun while she walked with pride and seriousness into the department lobby. She flashed the FBI badge and asked to see the lead detective about the recent murders. The receptionist looked at her suspiciously, but seemed to push past her current suspicion aside and led her to an office down the bland narrow hallway. She sat down in the chair across from the desk as the lead detective gathered the files.

"Could I see your badge please, Ms..." The detective started.

"Sorry, I'm Agent Widmer. I'm here about the recent murders." The agent introduced.

"I'm Detective Jordan. Here are the case files from the murders." Detective Jordan chuckled.

"This is terrible. What kind of person could do such a thing to innocent people? No one deserves to have these types of things done to them." Agent Widmer commented flipping through the pictures of the bodies.

"These weren't innocent people. They were rapists and assailants. In my opinion, these men deserved it." The detective said with a hint of anger. "The first guy raped four girls. All of those girls were under the age of fifteen. The second raped and killed three women. The third…I don't even want to describe what he did." Detective Jordan said as he shuddered at the images that ran through his memory. Agent Widmer looked over the photos and asked the detective her questions.

"What was unusual about the deaths?" She asked him as she flipped open her notepad trying to seem legit.

"The weirdest thing was that their arms were literally bitten off and their genitals and their hearts were missing." He informed her.

"How do you know they were bitten off?" She asked again.

"The coroner said something about saliva being where the limbs were torn off." Jordan answered. Agent Widmer nodded and shook his hand as she left the department and went to see the bodies for herself.

"I hate to ask…but was the saliva human?" Agent Widmer questioned.

"I'm not sure, you should talk to him." Jordan answered. Agent Widmer stood up from her chair, shook Detective Jordan's hand and took off to head for the Coroner's office.

**-At the Coroner's Office-**

Sam was by himself for this part of the case. He shut the door of the cab and walked into the somewhat creepy looking building. He made his way to the lobby and flashed his badge. The secretary looked at him, eyes beaming with suspicion.

"One of your coworkers is already in there, Agent Widmer or something like that." She said as she went back to her computer. "You can go ahead in though."

"Thanks." Sam said simply as he put his badge away and went into the morgue. Sam opened the doors to see Agent Widmer talking with the coroner about the bite marks and the tracings of saliva.

"I'm Agent Howard, Agent Widmer's partner." Sam said shaking the coroner's hand. Agent Widmer turned around to her "partner" and a small smile crept across her face. A smile, just the same as Agent Widmer's, swept across Sam's lips as well.

"It's nice of you to join us. I'm Doctor Cooper." The coroner greeted him.

Cooper waddled over to the steel drawers and pulled out the first body. Agent Widmer and Sam followed him over and their eyes were immediately drawn to the missing limbs and the hole in his chest.

"Look here," Doctor Cooper said pointing to where the arms were supposed to be. "If the arms were even cut off there would be a clean cut, not jagged edges like this."

"So you're sure he was…bitten?" Sam asked Cooper.

"There are traces of saliva on the arm. Unless this psycho is a cannibal, I'm guessing it was an animal of some sort." Cooper answered him.

"Son of a bitch…" Agent Widmer whispered to herself. She shook the Dr. Cooper's hand and left. Sam did the same and quickly followed her out of the building.


End file.
